fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Valkyria
Helena Valkyria (ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア, Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria) is a female mage who excelled in exorcising demons across the country of Fiore. Helena believes that she has an obligation to saved those whom were tainted by evil brought by the virile nature of demons themselves, hurting innocent bystanders. Appearance Helena Valkyria has the feminine appearance of a young woman in her early adulthood with a curvaceous body, making her quite attractive to man in the slums while also having soft, white skin. She has violet eyes and blonde hair braided down into the shape of a tail tied under a purple ribbon as it travels down to her back torso. Her face indicates that she has a innocence expression all in a while displaying more elegance to her figure. She was seen wearing a light armor of steel garment from middle abdomen to the lower body of her armor loosen freely with thigh high stockings. She also has on a pair of armour gloves and a symbolic crown worn on the upper face of her blonde hair above the eyes. Additionally, she is cladded with chains going across on the front of her neck and between her bosoms. Personality Helena was described as respectful and determined as she always tries to do her very personal best in the things she does like yearning to protect her villagers from every harms way possible when facing demons. Helena is really weak when it comes to dealing with children, becoming all innocent-like. Needless to say, she is also friendly and generous upon her peers around her. However, her true nature is that of a shy and quiet young woman since Helena doesn't know how to approach or speak to a man properly as she tends to fidget every time. However, she can be serious at times if the one she is talking to happens to be actually a demon, because she's really protective about herself including her chastity upon physical contact. This could be the reason why her first impression kept failing, with only inducing more hate from others due to a similar vibe share between her and the demon's influence, labeling her a witch. Helena easily resented loneliness and can't handle the hate on her own when after all, she is the one that doesn't want to be left all alone by everybody as no one ever try to reach out for her until Keith met her. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Divine Sacrament (神の聖餐, Kami no seisan) is a Caster and Holder-type Spell, utilizing Light Magic that takes the form of a magical necklace shaped like a cross. This Spell exorcises or else repelled the demons from causing any more further evil corruption to mages, and societies alike. It is also capable of baptizing a dark mage under the influence by demons. However, it possesses weak capacities of physical might, but its power is overwhelming against spiritual embodiments. In order to activate this Spell once or situationally, it must required the user to upholding their greatest faith that they morally believe in by the calling of a divine ritual. They need to first find their significant other (partner) in order to form that connection, sharing the same feelings before the establishment of a relationship, inciting the creation of a vow between the two partner "Love Conquers All." In other words, the law is absolute obedience in which both partner mustn't and cannot break without agreeing beforehand for the specified reason. A faithful rule in which invoked the strong emotions driven by faith shared between them and not willing to give up for him/her make this Spell even more powerful when facing against demons and mages alike whether he/she is at a disadvantage or not depends on their combined willpower alone. Though the spell grew stronger in state, it only means the user need to use more magical power than usual from himself/herself in order to perform it again. This spell utilizes the user's own raw magical energy and that of their partner as well being link together. Therefore, it requires the user to resupply magical energy everyday from their partner through methods such as sleeping by each others arms in bed, etc. It can also served as a counter magic that is very effective against Demons and their usage of Curses and in Etherious Forms. If the user is ever in a pinch on their own without their partner around for which they're corner or trap, the magical necklace will react to their heed of prayer. They can reinforced a prayer-like summoning by warping the yellow magic circle as being the gateway portal for calling forth their partner from a faraway place to be teleported there where they're at in order to help and support them whenever they're in a dire situation. It's not just a magic capable of exorcising and repelling demons, but also for fending off mages in times of battle. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves usage of the light element. It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. * Lightspeed ''' * '''Sword of the Revealing Light * Lightsaber Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. 'Prayer Magic '(祈りの魔法''Inori no Mahō'') is a Caster Type Support Magic involving the use of incantations. This magic allows the user to enhance the target's physical and/or magical capabilities through the use of incantations. Depending on which incantation the user chants, a different effect will be placed on the target, such as increased speed or stamina, the user can also enchant themselves. They, however cannot heal targets, only relieve fatigue and exhaustion. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Her character theme song is "Shattered Pieces." * Her appearance is based on the character of Jeanne d'Arc from Fate/Apocrypha. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage